1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grip member for use with stent delivery systems and to systems employing one or more of such grips.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of stents, and other implantable medical devices such as grafts, stent-grafts, vena cava filters, etc, hereinafter referred to cumulatively as stents, to maintain the patency of bodily lumens is well known.
Stents are typically delivered via a catheter in an unexpanded configuration to a desired bodily location. Once at the desired bodily location, the stent is expanded and implanted in the bodily lumen.
Typically, a stent will have an unexpanded (closed) diameter for placement and an expanded (opened) diameter after placement in the vessel or the duct. Some stents are self-expanding; some stents are expanded mechanically with radial outward force from within the stent, as by inflation of a balloon; and some stents, known as hybrid stents, have one or more characteristics common to both self-expanding and mechanically expandable stents.
An example of a mechanically expandable stent and associated delivery system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz, which issued Mar. 29, 1988, and discloses a number of stent configurations for implantation with the aid of a catheter. The catheter includes an arrangement wherein a balloon inside the stent is inflated to expand the stent by plastically deforming it, after positioning it within a blood vessel.
A type of self-expanding stent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,569 to Dotter which issued Mar. 12, 1985, and discloses a shape memory stent which expands to an implanted configuration with a change in temperature. Self-expanding stents are constructed from a wide variety of materials including nitinol, spring steel, shape-memory polymers, etc.
In many stent delivery systems, particularly those used to deliver a self-expanding stent, the stent is typically retained on the catheter via a retention device such as a sheath. The stent may be deployed by retracting the sheath from over the stent. However it is known that in many cases when a sheath is withdrawn from a stent, particularly a self-expanding stent constructed of shape memory material, the individual struts or stent members of the stent will push outward as they expand back to their “remembered” shape. Often times, but undesirably, as the sheath is withdrawn from about the stent, the stent will tend to migrate longitudinally relative to the stent mounting region of the catheter. This migration is believed to be caused by a longitudinal component of the force that the stent delivery system exerts on the stent during withdrawal of the sheath. The tendency of the stent to migrate during sheath retraction may result in the imprecise delivery of the stent and/or distortion of the stent body.
It would thus be desirable to reduce the longitudinal component of the delivery system to stent force and/or provide a device for use in a stent delivery system that reduces or prevents stent migration during withdrawal of the stent retaining sheath.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.